Unbreak My Heart
by Space Chick
Summary: A sad song that could explian Chichi's emotions after she loses Goku for the second time.


Unbreak my Heart __

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Or the song!

****

Song by Toni Braxton

Unbreak My Heart

Don't leave me in all this pain

Don't leave me out in the rain

ChiChi laid her head down on the hard wood of the table. It was so hard to believe that her Goku was gone once again. He hadn't even really said good bye, but had given her one of his silly smiles and disappeared before her eyes. Then had come the news of his noble sacrifice from their eleven-year-old son Gohan. Her poor son blamed his father's death on himself. She wasn't mad at her son for Goku sacrificing himself for the good of the entire world. But it hurt to know that she would never see him again, never touch him, yell at him, and all those other things.

__

Come back and bring back the smile

Come back and take these tears away

A small sob escaped her lips. She had tried to hold back the tears in front of Gohan. She needed to be strong for him as well as the baby growing inside her. She had found out that she was pregnant once again. It was a month after Goku's death that she had found this out. It gave her more reason to cry more then ever. She walked up the steps to the bedroom and got ready for bed. She curled up in wide bed, still not used to sleeping alone. She missed him so much, especially at night. She had missed having Goku's strong arms around her when they slept. Especially that.

__

I need your arms to hold me now

The nights are so unkind

Bring back those nights I held you beside me

She smoothed her hand over her still flat stomach. She hadn't told anyone that she was pregnant except Bulma. The other woman had been pretty much alone during her pregnancy as well. An owl hooted in a distance, she turned and gazed out the window into the stars above. "Goku, I know you're up there somewhere, looking down on us. Just wait until I get there, I'll give you a piece of my mind," she whispered at the sky. "As if I couldn't feel any worse. Now I'm going to have a baby and you won't be here to see it be born and grow up." Some more tears slipped down her cheeks onto her pillow.

__

Unbreak my heart

Say you love me again

Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door and walked out of my life

Uncry these tears

I've cried for so many nights

Unbreak my heart

My heart

She hated this. She hated being alone like this. She had Gohan, but he was still a boy, strong and brave, but still so young to be taking on the role of the man of the house. She pounded the bed with her fists. This was the second time he had been taken from her. And he couldn't be brought back this time. He had already been wished back once. She tried to remember if she told him she loved him before he left to fight Cell. She was sure that she did. He didn't say it to her, but she knew that he did love her. It was the way that he had smiled at her before he disappeared. She had always loved him since they were children and she loved him even more when she married him.

__

Take back that sad word good-bye

Bring back the joy to my life

But for the past month she was extremely emotional. The only things to make her happy were her son and the baby. But even that was bittersweet. This second child would never know its father. Her pillow absorbed a few more tears. She sniffled a little and got out of bed. She went back downstairs and pulled out the family album. She returned to her room and curled up in bed, flipping through the pictures. She smiled at the pictures taken at Gohan's eleventh birthday. That was a little more then a month ago. She looked at her wedding pictures. "Only sixteen years old. That seems so long ago. I've been married for twelve years. And I have been a widow twice," she said ruefully. She turned the next page and looked at the picture of Goku kissing her when he thought no one was looking. She wiped a tear away with the back of her hand as she looked at the picture. "Oh Goku, I want this pain to go away. It hurts so much."

__

Don't leave me here with these tears

Come and kiss this pain away

She traced his smile with her finger. She sometimes wished that she had a normal husband and son, but being different made them special. And she was sure that the little son or daughter growing inside her was going to be exactly like them. She remembered the night before he left. She had been upset that he was going to be leaving the next morning and taking their son with him. He had left Gohan at Kami's lookout, so they had been alone. He had held her tight the entire night, until she turned and kissed him. She was desperate. If something was going to happen the next day, she wanted to be with him one more time. At first he hadn't been sure what she was doing, but when she moved her hands across his chest, then he had caught on. He seemed to understand why she was doing this, so he made love to her as slowly and gently as possible. And for one night, they had allowed themselves not to think what was going to happen tomorrow. She had not wanted that night to end. And the next morning when he left, he had given her a sweet loving kiss.

__

I can't forget the day you left

Time was so unkind

And life is so cruel without you here beside me

She knew that must have been when she conceived their second child. When she had first found out, she had been happy, but when the meaning really began to sink in, she became depressed. She hadn't been able to hide the depression from Bulma and now Gohan had started to notice it as well. He knew that she cried at night and one night he had come in and held her. She knew that he was being strong for her by hiding his own tears from her. She knew that his heart was broken, just like hers was.

__

Unbreak my heart

Say you love me again

Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door and walked out of my life

Uncry these tears

I've cried for so many nights

Unbreak my heart

Chichi put the photo album on her nightstand and pulled the sheets back up over her shoulders. The ache in her heart was worse then that it had been other nights because it was exactly one month since Goku's death. She tried to put on a brave face for her father and the others. Bulma visited her almost everyday with baby Trunks. It made Gohan happy to see her and the baby. She claimed she wanted to get away from that arrogant ass she called her husband, Vegeta, but Chichi knew better. Bulma loved him as much as she loved Goku. But it seemed that almost every passing week, the ache intensified, no matter what she did.

__

Don't leave me in all this pain

Don't leave me out in the rain

Bring back those nights I held you beside me

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. That was really all she could do. There was nothing that would take the pain away. She hoped that the baby inside of her would cure the pain when it was born in eight months. She choked back another sob that escaped her lips. 

__

Unbreak my heart

Say you love me again

Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door and walked out of my life

Uncry these tears

I've cried for so many nights

Unbreak my heart

She didn't want to wake Gohan with her tears, but she could no longer hold them back. She cried out in gasping sobs into the pillow. She had finally succumbed to the pain inside her. Her heart was forever broken. "Oh Goku, why? Why did you have to do it? Why did you leave me alone?" she sobbed into the pillow.

__

Unbreak my, unbreak my heart

Oh baby

Come back and say you love me

Unbreak my heart

Oh sweet darlin'

Without you I can't go on

Unbreak my heart

Far up in heaven, the warrior looked down at his home. He could see her crying in the bed that they had shared. It was torture for his soul as well. He knew that he could never go back. He had told Gohan to take care of her, but he knew it would be hard for his son as well. He reached out his hand to the image of his sobbing wife and touched her cheek. "I'll find a way to come back, even if it's for one day. I promise."


End file.
